in my arms
by sincerely sunshine
Summary: part of the '3O kisses' project that i will never complete. number twenty two; cradle. -- "It was almost kind of cute the way she believed the roof was going to collapse upon our heads at any moment, in a dorky sort of way that is."


**P R O M P T ::** 22. cradle  
**W O R D S ::** 684  
**R A T I N G ::** T  
**P A I R I N G ::** Miley xx Oliver  
**N O T E S ::** So, they are re-doing my roof at home and all of a sudden- because I narrate my life in my head- this sentence popped into my head; "It was almost kind of cute the way she believed the roof was going to collapse upon our heads at any moment, in a dorky sort of way that is."

**D I S C L A I M E R ::** I do not own Hannah Montanna, I don't own Miley or Oliver, I don't own the real Miley and Mitchel, nor do I own anything related to this show. I do however own this piece of work.

cradle .  
_but you will be safe, in my arms . . ._

It wasn't a particularly beautiful day outside, but it wasn't completely unbearable either. The wind was ice cold to the touch of skin, but the pavement sizzled beneath our feet. It was a contradiction of the temperatures. The skies were relatively bright, but with an immense cloud cover that seemed to love hanging out anywhere but near the sun. It was just one of those lazy days; one of those days that Lilly always took to launch in an all-out surf fest down at the beach to oggle at the bodies of human Adonis surfers.

So, I returned to the comfort of my house. My mother was home this time- there were workers at the house, though, as I returned to the house of sickly pale yellow, she somehow deemed me responsible enough to look after the house as a team of men stomped upon my roof, threatening to break through it at a moment's glance. Regardless, I carried on with my life, chilling out online, eating and playing video games- anything but homework.

Until, as they took their coffee break, a loud knock came at the door. As I got up to open said door, it opened violently, smacking the glass door against the wall- great, now we needed a new wall and door. "Well, uhm, hi, can I-" I began to say before noting that my rowdy visitor was none other than Miley. Within moments she flung her body on my couch, complaining and rambling on and on about how her house's roof was being re-done, and that they were going to break her roof and kill her at any moment. She had just barely escaped before her insanity got the best of her. She knew that, had she stayed, she would have been smothered and killed due to the collapse of the roof. She ranted on to say she had nowhere else to go so she came to Oliver's- my- house.

I stared blankly at her, sitting down next to her as she finished her ramble. I didn't know what came over me, but I began to laugh. I don't know why I had done so considering she was truly scared. It was a little cruel, I admit, but the irony of the situation was just hilarious. She had fled from her house in which the roof was being re-done to come to mine, in which the roof is being re-done. It was almost kind of cute the way she believed the roof was going to collapse upon our heads at any moment, in a dorky sort of way that is. Seeing her angry pouted lip, I ceased laughing, holding it in behind a crooked smile.

"Sorry," I apologized. Miley punched me lightly in the arm once before draping herself dramatically over my sofa in a stretch. It seemed as though she felt more comfortable here than her own house where she is usually bustling around to do her utmost best to ensure Lilly's and my comfort. It was a relief to see her more at peace. That was until the break for the workers finished and they were back to stomping on the roof like elephants. Immediately, her tranquil demeanor deteriorated and she was up on her feet, running around frantically as if she were a lemming searching for a cliff to jump off of. I know, it's a horrible metaphor, but it was all I could think about.

Just as her hand had found the doorknob, I called out to her, "Miley!" I don't know why I had to call out to her to stop her when she was leaving from a place she feared, but I did-- and it worked. She stopped, but held onto the door, paralyzed in place. Taking my time, analyzing the situation- because at this point I had no idea what my body what was willing itself to do at present- I approached her. "Miley?" I timidly asked with a voice crack. I swallowed hard. "Miles?" I asked again, this time a bit more reassured. I reached out a shaking hand and laid it upon hers. She let out a small high pitched 'EEP' that sounded much like Lilly's except less ear shattering. I took her hand from the door, turning her reluctant body to face mine. Her head was hung, and through her brown colored bangs I could see her eyes were shut so tightly. I withdrew a few steps from her, the silence suffocating me as well as her quivering shape.

BANG! Suddenly she was clinging to me and I would have been knocked off balance had she not been so light. It was my turn to be immobilized with confusion. Regaining my senses, I shook my head, and slowly extracted my arms from her grip. Like puzzle pieces she aligned herself to fit upon my own body, her head pressed to my chest. Some where inside of me, something just sparked, and my arms that held themselves so high above my head in defense, wrapped around her, cradling her in my arms. I smiled softly as her fingers grabbed fistfuls of my shirt. Soothingly, I ran my fingers through her hair, finding myself shushing her and setting her mind at rest. Kissing the top of Miley's head tenderly, I had succeeded in calming her down.

Maybe my mom was right after all, maybe she had been correct in her judgment to leave me to house sit on my own. Maybe she was even right about me, Oliver Oaken, being responsible. After hours of just sheltering her in my arms, we found ourselves on the couch; Miley, sound asleep, with her head rested upon my shoulder and my arm overlaying her shoulders as I watched some old re-run of Veronica Mars on mute volume. But my attention was not on the television, however. My eyes were solely upon the one beside me.

**la fin.**

if you have read and have liked, please leave a lovely little comment !!  
this is only a tiny little drabble, but i did work hard, and i hope y'all love it as much as i love the pairing.  
i hope i did your favorites justice, and. . . yeah. hope you enjoyed the read !!


End file.
